


Valentine’s day 2020 with the Tennants

by Amber_Rose



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Love Declarations, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, lactation kink (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Rose/pseuds/Amber_Rose
Summary: Inspired by a bottle of red wine marked EXPENSIVE...... or: how to have the perfect Valentine's dinner
Relationships: David Tennant/Georgia Moffett Tennant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Valentine’s day 2020 with the Tennants

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written RPF in a long time. I don't feel really comfortable with it anymore. But I couldn't resist when I saw this foto of a bottle of wine on Georgia's instragram marked with sharpie EXPENSIVE, and suddenly this idea was there...
> 
> I just hope Georgia and David never come across this story... I admire this couple so much!
> 
> Note - since we know now that baby Tennant is a little girl called Birdie, I updated the story!

“You sure Birdie will let us have an undisturbed dinner?” asks Georgia and pulls a face, “You know as well as me that her appetite is unsatiable.” She tries to close her blouse and sighs. Nursing a child is doing wonders to enhance the cup size of your bra. But it’s annoying that you don’t fit in any of you tops anymore. It’s no use. She won’t be able to close the blouse without looking ridiculous.  
“Why do I have to dress up, anyway? We don’t even leave the house.”  
“Because it’s Valentine’s day, because I have made dinner and I wanted this evening to be special for us,” David Tennant doesn’t tire to explain to his beautiful wife.  
“It’s like any other evening, you dickhead."  
“It’s not, and you know it.”

Georgia groans. Yes, she knows why. The date they conceived their last child must have been December 25th, her birthday. Who would know if not she herself? She told David about the pregnancy last Valentine’s day. He had taken it as a joke, first. After she had shown him the pregnancy test he had stared at her for at least ten seconds, mouth open in shock and disbelief. Then he had rolled his eyes, had said: “That will get us in a lot of trouble from Ty, you know that!” and had taken her in his arms and kissed her senseless. 

Now the little girl was already nearly half a year old, still nursing, and Georgia had already sworn that this child would be her last. David had nodded and said something about a wise decision, since he was already 48 years old. But he also knew that he and Georgia had in fact played a risky game with their birth control. Georgia never tolerated the pill very well, never wanted an IUD and so they always went with condoms. With the result now peacefully sleeping in their cot next door. The baby is the only child at home at the moment, all the other four are having a sleepover - Ty with a friend, the other three with their grandparents. David has in fact made a nice dinner - he is a much better cook than Georgia, which they both admit with no shame at all. Said dinner is still in the oven, home made lasagna, and the smell is permeating the whole house. And David has just finished buttoning up his dress shirt. 

“You’ll get tomato sauce all over this shirt and get it ruined,” grins Georgia and takes the blouse off. She reaches for another one, one she has worn during her last pregnancy. It needs ironing, but it fits. And that’s all that counts for her now. If David really wants her not to wear a comfy jumper today, then he should have said that earlier.  
“That’s why we have a washing machine, babe.” David admires the view in front of him. He adores his wife like mad. Georgia is petite, but fierce if she has to be. Her hair’s freshly dyed and cut, she has put on her usual make up and looks beautiful - as always. David has never thought he could love someone that much until he met Georgia. 

“A washing machine you never figured out how to use properly.”  
“That’s not true! I do the laundry, too!” He looks at her with mocked shock.  
“And have ruined at least a dozen of your shirts. Yeah. You know how to do the laundry.” Georgia closes the last button and turns towards her husband.  
“There. Done. When’s dinner ready?”  
“Aw, already hungry, are you?” David comes closer and takes her into his arms. Georgia looks up at him, grinning.  
“You put that little one in me who is sucking me dry every few hours. I am so glad we can start her on solid foods soon. Of course I’m hungry. You should try to nurse a child for half a year.”  
“I would never be that good like you are, babe.” David bends down to kiss her. Georgia happily kisses back. She has to admit it is nice to have an evening mostly for themselves. And David feels always so good and smells so good… His lean body is so lovely, he’s so agile and strong, even if he doesn’t look like it. He can easily carry her where ever he wants. 

This thought sends a spark of lust through Georgia’s body. They have had sex since Birdie's birth, but only a few times. Georgia’s always tired, and not much more than a few hand jobs before falling asleep have happened - for both of them. Oh, David has tried, of course, to make her feel good. He is such a loving, devoted man. He would go down on her when ever she asked him to. And he has a very talented tongue… But Georgia really was mostly too tired or otherwise not in the mood. This is the first time since the birth of the baby that she entertains the thought of having sex more thoroughly and wonders if they still have condoms in their bedside drawer… 

A shrill sound from downstairs pulls them both out of their snogging - the timer for the lasagna. David caresses her cheek.  
“Dinner’s ready. Why don’t you go downstairs already? I’ll take a look into the nursery.”  
“To do what? Nurse her if she wakes up? No, I’ll do it. You can take the lasagna out of the oven to cool it down a bit.” She swats his bottom and shoves him out of the bedroom. David obeys, and she listens to his footsteps thundering down the stairs. No wonder every child in this house makes the same noise going downstairs with that bad example in front of their noses… 

Georgia opens the door to the small room next to the bedroom. It’s a really small room. All their children have spent their first time in this very cozy nursery before moving to their later rooms. They still haven’t decided where Birdie will sleep after she's old enough to have her own room. Perhaps Ty will have left home by then. He’s already talking about moving in with some friends and share a flat with them while he enrolls drama school. And Georgia can’t blame him. He’s 17, and he has inherited her independent spirit. Georgia is proud of him, of course she is. He’ll make his way. On the other hand she’s sad he will leave his nest soon. But then it would have it’s benefits. Birdie could move into his room. One problem solved… 

But right now the baby is sleeping in her bed. A little bedside lamp is casting a shimmer of stars onto the wall. Georgia looks down at her youngest. She had always wanted children. Five hadn’t been the goal, and sometimes it is really hard to care for them. But she wouldn’t want to miss it for anything in the world, and besides - who could refuse a child from a man like David Tennant? He is the best father in the world for their brood. He would die for each of them, and he can be so funny! Maybe that’s the best about him - that he takes fatherhood like an adventure. He’s always so good with them. With Ty, too. He may not be his biological father, but he loves him just like the other four, and he’s immensely proud of him. 

Georgia adjusts the blanket that’s covering the baby and then leaves the nursery to head downstairs. She can hear David puttering about in the kitchen. He has already switched off the oven and is just setting the table. It’s not fine china, they don’t even own any. Not very practical with five children at home. But it’s fine for them, and there are also napkins, cutlery and two glasses for red wine - and a bottle, already open. Georgia gasps, when she looks at the white label of the Chateau Clarke, Baron Edmond de Rothschild. With a sharpie David has written EXPENSIVE over the label, and Georgia exclaims: “You didn’t!”

David, currently mixing the salad in the big salad bowl, turns around, alarmed. “I did what?!”  
“That!” Georgia points at the bottle of red wine. David looks at her, looks at the bottle, then sighs.  
“What? There’s red wine in the lasagna sauce, but I didn’t want to waste the good one on it. So I marked it. Where’s the problem?”  
Georgia begins to chuckle, a blush is creeping onto her cheeks. “Sorry, babe, I thought you…”  
“You thought what? That I desperately wanted to point out that this bottle of wine is 36 pounds? Why should I?” Then a bright grin develops on his beautiful face. Georgia admires the fact that he is clean shaven for their Valentine’s dinner. Thoughtful. Maybe there’s more to come than just dinner… at least she hopes so… 

“Sit down, you little monkey. Dinner’s ready,” he then says, bends over to give her a kiss, and she takes her usual chair. David puts the salad on the table, then opens the oven to get the lasagna. Like always he doesn’t take the oven gloves. Instead he uses a tea towel and of course - burns himself.  
“OW!” he exclaims and hastily puts the casserole onto the table.  
“Damn!” He turns to the sink and opens the tab to cool his finger under the cold water. He expects his wife to tell him “Told you so!”, but she doesn’t. Instead Georgia comes over to him. 

“Let me see. Does it blister?” She reaches for his hand. David looks at the angry red mark on his left middle finger.  
“No, don’t think so. My own fault.”  
“Poor darling…” Georgia plants a gentle kiss on the burn, and David flinches. It may not have blistered, but it still burns.  
“Sorry…” Georgia whispers, then takes his finger between her lips and puts it into her mouth. David gasps. He looks awestruck at his wife who is laving the burn with her tongue. He swallows. This sight goes straight to his groin. And then Georgia looks up at him and he can see the mischief sparkling in her blue eyes.  
“W-what are you doing, babe?” he asks, voice a little hoarse. A last swipe of her tongue over the burn, then Georgia lets go off her husband’s finger.  
“Making you feel better, I hope,” she replies.  
“You definitely did…”  
“But I’m hungry now. Let’s have dinner, shall we?”  
David nods, not able to say anything more. 

Georgia giggles every time she looks at the bottle of wine on the table. She can’t drink much, because she still nurses the baby. But a few sips are allowed for a nice Valentine’s dinner.  
“You’ll remind me of this for the next ten Valentine’s days, aren’t you?” David asks and takes another sip of wine.  
“Course. You practically asked for it with this,” Georgia grins. She puts the last piece of her lasagna into her mouth.  
David can’t stop staring at her lips and thinks about this moment when she had taken his finger into her mouth. This wicked little temptress! He has been thinking about this moment for the last half hour, and his jeans are uncomfortably tight over his semi hard erection. Georgia leans back on her chair now, smiling. 

“I love your lasagna. What’s for dessert?”  
“You greedy little monkey…” David grins, then asks: “Do you want an espresso?”  
“No. Just dessert would be fine.”  
“Just dessert would be fine…” David repeats in a mocking tone, before he starts to clear the table. The dessert is simple but delicious: whipped cream, meringue crumbles and raspberries, layered in small glasses. Georgia moans unashamedly, while she eats her dessert. David curses his damn jeans even more now but doesn’t dare to reach down and adjust his erection to take a little pressure off it. 

Georgia licks the spoon clean, then puts it down. “Are you alright, darling?”  
“Fine. More than fine. Excellent.”  
Georgia sighs and rolls her shoulders, then stretches her arms above her head and finally cups her breasts with both her hands.  
“I hope Birdie wakes up on her own. Otherwise I have to wake her. I’m sore, have to nurse her.”

A new surge of blood reaches David’s groin. He reaches over to Georgia and pulls her from her chair and onto his lap. She smiles when she feels the hardness of his erection pressing against her thigh.  
“You really would interrupt our Valentine’s date to nurse the baby?”  
“What else can I do? It’s not like you can take the edge off…” she smiles and puts her arms around David’s neck.  
“Who says I can’t?” David’s hands, which have been on Georgia’s waist, slowly rub up and down, his thumbs brushing against the undersides of her fulls breasts on every move upwards.  
Georgia licks her lips, then bends down and kisses David like he is the real dessert of this evening. David moans into her mouth. 

With a quick move Georgia straddles David’s lap and inches closer to his hot groin. His tongue glides deeper into her welcoming mouth, still sweet from the dessert, and his hands reach her breasts now. With an encouraging hum Georgia presses herself into his hands, and his agile fingers start to unbutton her blouse. She’s of course wearing a nursing bra, but finally he can feel more of her smooth, warm, bare skin, and it’s glorious. He doesn’t care that her belly is and will always stay soft and yielding to his touch. Five pregnancies have left their marks on Georgia’s body. She doesn’t care - mostly. The stretch marks and the soft belly are proof she has five wonderful children. But she only shows this vulnerability to her husband, who has already told her countless times how much he loves her body and how beautiful she is to him. And she believes him, trusts him and loves him even more for this. 

David fumbles with the hooks of Georgia’s nursing bra, until she laughs and puts a hand on his chest to get his attention.  
“Let me take this off, babe.” She slides the blouse from her shoulders and unclasps the hooks at the back, then takes the bra off.  
“Gosh, look at you… You’re so beautiful…” David whispers. His hands glide unter Georgia’s bottom, and he easily lifts her from his lap and onto the table. She makes a delighted squeal. David pushes the rest of their dessert out of the way, then bends over her and starts to kiss her breasts. They are full and heavy, he can tell she’ll have to feed their baby soon. But Birdie's still sleeping, the baby monitor on the kitchen counter stays silent. 

Georgia closes her eyes, but her hands find her way into David’s hair. It’s still a little longer due to a role he’s playing at the moment and therefore perfect to pull on it. And she knows for sure how much David loves a little hair pulling… His tongue circles one of her nipples now, and Georgia’s breath hitches in her throat.  
“Oh god!” she exclaims, when David closes his lips around the nipple. He just continues to circle it with the tip of his tongue, but she presses his head a little closer.  
“Do it! Oh please, babe, do it…” she begs, and David gives an experimental suck. 

They have never done something like this before. David had never thought this would be a thing for him and would arouse him to this amount, but he’s lost in the sensation when sweet milk flows over his tongue and makes him moan. Georgia cries out in pleasure. Her hips lift on their own and try to meet David’s. His upper body is curled over hers, because he’s so much taller than her, and he feels one of Georgia’s hands move from his hair down his body, searching for the fly of his jeans. Her small hand finds his bulge and squeezes, and David sucks again, and Georgia’s back arches.

How is she supposed to ever feed her baby again after David has done this to her? Nursing has never been something erotic to her. On the contrary, it had always been painful to begin with until her nipples have gotten used to feeding. This shouldn’t feel that good, but damn, it does! She feels herself getting hot and wet, and David is pressing his erection into her hand. He’s moving to her other breast now, not wasting any time. He’s sucking the nipple into his mouth and sucks, and Georgia thinks for a moment that maybe she could come from this. Another suck, David’s tongue gently laps up the milk and then he lifts his head for a moment, looking at her with hooded eyes, lips still parted. His dark brown eyes seem to gleam with want. 

“The things you do to me, Georgia…” he whispers and then bends over her again and kisses his way from her breasts over her belly, his fingers already opening the button and zipper of her jeans. She tries to lift her hips to help him get the jeans and panties off her body and feels exposed in a lovely way. David is standing now, towering over her, looking at her like a feast laid out for him to devour. He hastily takes off his shirt and then opens his jeans. He struggles with the tight denim, and she chuckles, when he hops on one foot to get rid of the offending item of clothing. 

“Don’t laugh at me, or I’m getting dressed again and leave you like this,” he warns with a smile.  
“As if I wasn’t able to help myself…” Georgia slides her hands down her body until she reaches her mound and is glad she decided to shave again yesterday. There is only a small strip of hair left, and her fingers find their way between her legs. She puts one hand over her vulva and gently presses down. “Ah…”  
David has finally managed to get himself naked. He sinks to his knees on the cold kitchen floor. His strong hands pull Georgia’s body closer to the edge of the table and he doesn’t hesitate to part her thighs wide. He pushes her hand away and puts his mouth on her. 

He begins to place gently kisses all over her sex, warming it even more with his breath, while his hands caress her thighs and put them over his shoulders so she doesn’t have to hold them up by her own. A first tentative lick over her vulva makes them both moan. There is not much he loves more than to make love to his wonderful wife. Her smell and taste are familiar and intoxicating. His tongue finds her wetness and spreads it together with his saliva. Her hands have found their way into his hair again, and she guides him with little movements of her fingertips over his scalp. They are practiced at this, and all David has to do is follow Georgia’s wordless instructions. 

The warm breath of her husband on her most sensitive parts makes Georgia squirm. She knows how much David loves to eat her out. He could do it all night if she wanted him to. And since they haven’t done it like this in many months, every stroke of his tongue, every nip of his lips makes her gasp and moan. Should they behave like that? They have five children. But these children didn’t come out of nowhere, and she can’t see anything bad in wanting to enjoy this. She’s happy David still wants her body like this, and she desperately wants him inside her. Which brings another thought to her mind. 

“Did you bring condoms?” she asks breathlessly.  
David gives a little suck to her clit, and she cries out in pleasure, then he lifts his head. “Wot?”  
“Condoms. Here. In the kitchen.”  
“No, why would I?”  
She lifts her head to look at him. His mouth and chin are glistening with spit and her juices. He looks delectable, hair all mussed up, cheeks flushed.  
“Really, David?”  
He throws his head back. “You don’t want me to leave you like this and go upstairs, don’t you?”  
“Of course I do! Get the fucking condoms!” she laughs.  
“I’m enjoying myself very much, darling. I could go on like this.” He wipes his face with the back of his hand, then touches her swollen, wet sex with the tip of his finger.  
“I could make you come. As often as you like.”  
“And you?”  
“I would only need a helping hand for a minute.”

Georgia raises herself on her elbows now. “Absolutely not. Get up and get the condoms. Now.”  
David groans, but does as he is told. He bends over her again to kiss her, she reaches down to caress his throbbing erection. That’s enough for him, and he hurries out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Georgia just hopes he doesn’t wake the baby. But he’s back in a minute, a brand new pack of condoms in his hand.  
“There. Your job,” he just says, then sinks to his knees again and resumes where he has left only two minutes ago. 

“Haaa!” Georgia nearly crushes the pack of condoms in her hand, when David’s tongue teases her clit again and two of his fingers begin to circle her opening and finally dip inside. God, how he wishes he could enter her without a condom! He has already thought about a vasectomy. Maybe he should bring it up. They have five children after all. But not now. Now all he can think about is to pleasure his wife. His fingers slip deeper into her welcoming body. Georgia gasps and writhes on the table. 

“You tease!” she exclaims, and so David has mercy. He doubles his efforts, and a few minutes later Georgia comes with a shout, gasping and shaking, clenching around David’s fingers. It takes her a moment to come down, and when she does, she fumbles to open one of the condom packets. David helps her sit up and comes closer. His cock is already aching, and he’s trembling a little, when Georgia finally rolls the condom over his erection. She doesn’t hesitate anymore, reaches for David’s hips and sinks back onto the table. David can’t resist a second longer. He takes himself in hand and guides himself to her very core. He has to close his eyes for a moment when he sinks into her with one long slow thrust. The angle is not perfect for him, the table a little too low. But he couldn’t care less at the moment and makes the best of it, bending his knees a little and widening his stance. He retreats a little, then pushes forward again. 

Georgia sighs and wraps her legs around his waist.  
“Finally…” she says and reaches up to cup David’s face with both her hands. She pulls him down and kisses him desperately. And David is finally lost. His hips move all on their own. Georgia has once expressed her concern of not being tight enough anymore. That had been after Wilfred’s birth, but it had been the only time she has spoken about it. David had been thoroughly able to assure her that everything was perfectly fine with her and that he loved nothing more than to be inside her. And it’s true. He’s missing nothing - he has the most beautiful, the most amazing wife, he’s still madly in love with her and would never want her any other way. 

David gently lifts Georgia’s upper body to have her closer and wraps his arms around her tiny frame. Georgia clings to him. She wishes she could come again, but knows today is not the day for a second orgasm. But nonetheless, having David in her arms like this is the perfect Valentine’s gift. 

David’s thrust become erratic now. He’s already close.  
“Yes, babe… God, David, I love you… love you so much…” Georgia gasps. Her nails dig into David’s strong shoulders, and then he’s there. His lips search for hers, he makes a high pitched sound and pulses deep inside her. He can’t stop kissing his wife and places kisses all over her lovely face. Georgia smiles and cards her hands through David’s hair. 

Finally they both have their breath back and David feels his cock soften. He carefully pulls out and gets rid of the condom. When he turns around, Georgia streches her arms over her head and sprawls on the kitchen table like a cat. David smiles, when he bends over her.  
“Feeling good?”, he asks and kisses her neck. She giggles.  
“Stop tickling me!” But she turns her head, searches his lips and kisses him on the mouth.  
“That was a nice Valentine’s dinner. Can we do that every month now?”  
David chuckles. He gently plays with a strand of her long blond hair. “You would like that, huh? But I don’t want to spoil you.”  
“Hey!” She playfully smacks his shoulder.  
“Ow! No domestic violence!” 

The baby monitor makes some static noises and then they hear the voice of the baby. They look at each other and begin to laugh almost hysterically. They are still sticky and sweaty, their clothes discarded all over the floor and the kitchen table. David helps Georgia off the table, pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight.  
“I love you,” he murmurs and kisses her cheek.  
“Love you too, you gorgeous beast.” 

David lets go and they both dress again. Then Georgia leaves the kitchen and a few moments later David hears her voice from the nursery over the baby monitor.  
“Coming, darling. Let’s hope your daddy hasn’t eaten all your dinner.”  
David chuckles and blushes a bit, glad Georgia can’t see it. Then he starts to clean the kitchen. He will join Georgia in a few minutes in their bedroom, where she will be nursing the baby. They can cuddle a little afterwards until Birdie has fallen asleep again. And they will surely remember this very special Valentine’s day…


End file.
